Sentidos
by SimaraNekoi
Summary: Están preocupados, lo que sucedió fue algo definitivamente malo, y sin embargo Arthur no puede recordar que pasó.  Algo de Arthur/Eames pero también /Cobb.


Sintió cómo resbalaban las lágrimas por sus mejillas, y entonces despertó…

Al abrir los ojos, lo primero que encontró fue la mirada de Eames, sus ojos grises fijos en los suyos, que le abrumaban pero no le herían. Sintió la fuerza de la poderosa mano que sujetaba fervientemente la muñeca de la suya, produciéndole un hormigueo, consecuencia del tiempo que había estado interrumpiendo la circulación, mientras que la otra mano ya estaba soltando el cuello de su camisa de donde le había sacudido para obligarle a despertar.

Ariadne lo miraba sin intentar disimular la angustia mientras que en el rostro de Cobb se reflejaba el mismo rostro de Ariadne, una mezcla de susto y alivio.

Y de todo esto, Arthur no tenía idea del por qué.

-Ya puede soltarme Mr. Eames- le sugirió mientras le escrutaba con la mirada.

-¡Será que si!,-resopló con una mezcla parecida a la indignación - por fin la bella durmiente despertó, al menos no tuve que besarla- agregó mientras le soltaba con desdén y volvía a recuperar la actitud que le caracteriza.

"_Fue un sueño"_ se repetía en la mente _"fue un mal sueño" _se corregía.

Apenas se incorporó, Ariadne se dejó ir sobre él, le abrazó con la fuerza que le quedaba en los brazos después de pasar algunos momentos de angustia.

-¿Por qué has hecho algo como esto?, ¿por qué Arthur?- Le hablaba al oído, entre lágrimas y sollozos. Arthur solo pudo responderle con un abrazo y acariciarle el cabello con su mejilla hasta apoyar su barbilla en el hombro de la muchacha. - No debiste hacer algo así,- continuó, esta vez reprendiéndolo - no sin avisar. No te reconozco, no es que seas de la clase de los arriesgados ¿o has cambiado en estos meses?

-El sabe tomar riesgos, - corrigió Eames mientras le daba palmaditas en la espalda a la chica para que ya soltara a Arthur- lo que me preocupa es más bien que no lo haya calculado, riesgos calculados son los más fáciles de tomar, ¿no es esa una de tus frases favoritas, Darling?

El hombre clave no respondió a los reclamos, no porque no quisiera, es que simplemente, por más que lo intentaba, no podía recordar qué era lo que les había asustado tanto. Estaba seguro que lo que hubiese sido lo vivieron todos, ya que todos compartían el mismo rostro, y al parecer él había sido el soñador, ¿era esa la razón por la que no recordaba nada?, de haber sido el soñador, debía ser uno consciente, después de todo el estaba entrenado para…

-Solo fue un sueño- Dijo finalmente, a modo de disculpa y de respuesta.

Los tres lo miraron estupefactos, como si no pudieran creer lo que acababa de decir

-Arthur... tú… cómo puedes…?- Ariadne parecía indignada, como si le hubiese criticado uno de sus laberintos más brillantes

-Después de todo esto ¿solo eso es lo que tienes que decir? Cariño, reconozco que tienes valor

-Vamos chicos, no es que sea la primera vez que pasan cosas malas en un sueño, ¿no?

Ahora que se ponía a pensar, ni siquiera recordaba cómo había llegado ahí, probablemente alguien lo había sedado antes de que se conectara al dispositivo. Pero por el momento creyó más prudente no decir nada al respecto, ya con lo que estaba pasando era más que suficiente.

Dominic permanecía callado, analizándolo todo sin dar cabida a que sus sentimientos se mezclaran con sus análisis. Sabía que estaba desaprovechando la – quizá – única oportunidad que tendría en la vida para darle un buen puñetazo a Arthur, sin embargo era indispensable que al menos uno de ellos guardase la calma para poder descubrir que era lo que había sucedido y el porqué de que Arthur no recordase nada.

Cuando todos volvieron a casa, Arthur se quedó un poco más de tiempo en su nueva base, Cobb también estaba ahí, los dos sentados casi frente a frente, cavilando.

Arthur se mecía en la silla levantándola un poco del suelo, apoyándose con una trabe de la mesa, mientras que Cobb, en la otra cabecera de ésta, se acariciaba la barbilla con una mano mientras que con la otra jugueteaba con su tótem.

En un instante en que la mirada perdida de ambos se cruzó, algo como una descarga cayó sobre ellos, Cobb inmediatamente giró la mirada hacia otro lado, cosa que a cualquiera hubiese desconcertado, mientras que en el rostro de Arthur un calor se apoderaba de sus mejillas, tosió disimuladamente y se levantó para marcharse.

- Pero es verdad- Dijo Cobb como si estuviera concluyendo una larga conversación.

-¿mande? – Arthur se detuvo con un sobresalto al escuchar a Cobb romper el silencio.

- Que es verdad, me refiero a lo que dijo Ariadne, tú no eres así, al menos no la mayoría del tiempo. Algo está afectando tu cabeza, ¿verdad?

Hubo un momento de silencio, Dom no esperaba respuesta, era una de esas preguntas que lanzaban una sentencia en lugar de ser una cuestión.

Arthur agachó la cabeza y nuevamente sintió resbalar lágrimas por sus mejillas. Sonrió para si mismo y se marchó.


End file.
